


缝隙

by kuina_yokoyama



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuina_yokoyama/pseuds/kuina_yokoyama
Summary: ooc ooc ooc  一发完没车！没有文笔没有文笔！





	缝隙

**Author's Note:**

> ooc ooc ooc 一发完  
没车！没有文笔没有文笔！

怎么这裤腰这么宽松？  
不是系了皮带吗？  
难道又瘦了？  
大仓如是想。他在摄像师背后看着当前的画面发呆。  
摄像机对准的是在和嘉宾趴在地上和小猫小狗玩耍的横山，时不时说出一些惹人发笑的话语。  
今天横大手的综艺精神也在正常运作。  
但大仓满脑子想的都是些不可告人的事。  
细腰和裤腰之间的缝隙……是个诱人的地方，总让人忍不住想上手亲自体验。  
横山偶尔也会抬头看向大仓所在的地方，可爱的上目线也让大仓嘴角悄悄上扬。

中年大叔的恋爱啊……怎么搞的好像初恋一样……  
﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌  
两人成为团员也十几年了，但是互称为恋人也才是近段日子的事情。其他的门把也没有太大反应，只是把乐屋留给他们两个的时间增长了，这简直是寒冷冬季中温暖人心的体现。  
横山和大仓收录完宠物咖啡厅的外景后回到乐屋，各拿了一杯热可可坐在沙发上暖身子。乐屋没有其他人，横山也像努力过头用尽电池般安静下来，一时只剩下两人衣物摩擦的声音。大仓盯着手中的热可可，不知道在神游什么。突然，横山放下饮料，跪在沙发上向后面的桌子伸出半截身子，想要伸长手去拿桌子上的零食。大仓侧目——他的上衣因为身体伸展的缘故被从裤子中扯了出来，入眼的便是横山细且白的腰部以及心心念念的缝隙。  
大仓鼓足了勇气，张口说道；“那个……要不要考虑……和我一起住呢？”横山听闻，翻动零食盒子的手停下，转头问：“……是要同居吗？”大仓手捧着热可可，轻轻点了头，心里却紧张得不得了。

也许经过了三十秒，或者是一分钟，在大仓快受不住这样寂静的氛围前，横山终于回答；“好呀。”还附送了一个浅浅的笑容。大仓一下就乐开了花，笑得比冬天的太阳还灿烂：“吓死我了！隔这么久才回答！知道我做了多久的心理建设吗！”狡山笑着回应：“就是想吊吊你的胃口嘛哈哈哈。”大仓赌气般把横山一把抱住，还把毛茸茸的头发抵在横山颈部摩擦，痒得横山咯咯咯地笑。  
﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌  
大仓打开家门，看到卧室的灯还亮着,柔软的橘黄色光亮洒满整个空间。  
现在唯一的想法就是赶快洗澡，回到温暖的被窝，抱着那个最喜欢的人一起度过同居以来的第一个共同假日。  
大仓洗漱完毕，脚步轻盈地进入卧室，床上的人影让他不自觉地轻笑。横山趴在床上已经陷入了梦乡，手上还没有放开之后工作的台本；上衣因为在睡眠中的不自觉滚动被卷了上去，睡裤也宽宽松松，暖黄灯光沿着腰线消失在令人浮想联翩的缝隙中。大仓侧卧上床，平时睡眠非常浅的横山也没有醒来，看来是最近的连轴转累坏了。大仓撑着脑袋，目光毫不顾忌地游走在横山的身体曲线上，自然而然的停留在诱惑力极高的沟壑中。

没关系，明天休假。  
大仓终于实行了他的幻想，刚洗完澡还算得上火热的手沿着横山微凉的腰线逐渐下滑，所及之处都温软滑嫩。穿过了宽松的睡裤和纯黑的内裤，一手覆上了半边臀瓣。此时，大仓的脑袋中浮现了雪白的草莓大福，他在心中呐喊：啊，好舒服，原来是这个手感，又凉又有弹性，好想用力揉......还没来得及动手，趴着的人发出了哼哼的声音，就算是深睡眠也扛不住有人对你的屁屁上下其手吧。横山强撑着眼睛转头，看到的是大仓笑眯眯的眼眸：“你回来了......把手拿出来快点......”软乎乎没睡醒的奶音只让大仓笑得更贼，“就让我实现一下我的梦想好不好～就10秒钟～”横山耳朵尖渐渐染上了红色，他又把头扭回原来的方向，用大仓刚刚可以听到的音量回答：“都多少岁了......”这就是默许了，大仓欣喜若狂，手上立刻行动揉捏起来。他终于理解为什么别人喜欢揉小动物了，这种绝佳的弹力和极妙的软硬度比世界上任何一种小动物都让他心动。  
约定的10秒钟很快就到了，大仓恋恋不舍地抽出手，喃喃：“真想一辈子都把手放在里面。”早已脸红红的横山恼羞地拍了他的头：“一辈子就不用想了。”大仓一边叫苦一边趁乱圈住横山的腰，“怎么这样！最差劲的男人！”横山的头被按在大仓的胸膛上，等大仓抱怨完，才小声的说了一句让大仓兴奋了一整晚的话：“......剩下的半辈子倒还是可以。”

直球的横山太少见了，大仓心里软得一塌糊涂，反正明天休假......


End file.
